


The Ten Commandments of a Finished Relationship

by undeliveredtruth



Series: svt requests & randoms [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 10+1 Things, Getting Back Together, Idols, If I dare say, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Break Up, kind of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeliveredtruth/pseuds/undeliveredtruth
Summary: As told through Jeon Wonwoo’s eyes.





	The Ten Commandments of a Finished Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on CC who asked for a jealous fic with Wonwoo/Junhui/Minghao. I had so much fun writing this, I cannot even tell you... I can write nice things too! 
> 
> Also?? This is the first fic?? For this tag?? I am shocked. Truly shocked. Appalled. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, darlings! <3

_1\. Don’t keep your ex’s picture as your lock screen._

Wonwoo has had a picture of Junhui as his lock screen for years. Maybe since like a year after debut, and it’s been more than four years since then.

Jeonghan took it. He took it in the dorm, when Junhui was laughing on the couch at a joke in Chinese Minghao had made. Wonwoo was there, and he didn’t get it. But he thought Junhui’s infectious laugh was better than any joke he had ever heard or made anyway, and Wonwoo’s proud of his jokes, thank you very much.

He wished he could take a picture to remember that laugh. But before he could, he heard a shutter from behind him. Turning around, Jeonghan was smiling.

“You looked like you might have wanted this,” Jeonghan winked, and then Wonwoo’s phone pinged.

He saved the picture. The next day, when he slapped his phone to turn off his alarm, the picture was there, on his lock screen. Junhui’s face scrunched up in laughter, Minghao’s head peeking from beside him.

 _Jeonghan,_ Wonwoo sighed, got out of bed. Meddling in things that weren’t his business.

But he didn’t bother changing it.

Actually, he changed his phone twice since then. But the picture ended up on his lock screen again and again, and this time, it wasn’t Jeonghan.

Wonwoo... kept it there. He got used to it as his lock screen, even if the members make fun of him about it. Even if Seokmin and Jisoo look at him with a bit of pity in their eyes when he turns on his phone sometimes now. Seokmin and Jeonghan had couple lock screens of each other, and they weren’t even dating. It’s not a big deal.

It’s just... it’s kind of there. Wonwoo can’t be bothered to change it now.

\---

_2\. Don’t spend nights watching your ex’s fancams and performances._

That's how Wonwoo and Junhui got together, actually. Kind of. Wonwoo had twisted his ankle once during practice so he sat them out for a few days, tasked with recording them for review.

During one of their songs, Junhui came to the front, and Wonwoo's hands shook a bit. Junhui didn't look at him, too focused on his reflection in the mirror, hitting the moves on time, gracefully but with power. From his place laying with his back on the mirror, looking up at him, Wonwoo felt a bit woozy anyway.

Looking from his screen to Junhui, seeing him on the screen and then seeing him in real life, knowing he got the chance to see that... in real life. Real. Junhui was very much real.

It didn't feel very real though. When Soonyoung came and took his phone back with a thank you, Wonwoo didn't really have what to look at anymore. Couldn't avoid Junhui's frame crouching down in front of him anymore.

"I'll be right with you," Junhui turned back and echoed to the guys, turning back to Wonwoo. "Won..."

Wonwoo gulped. Junhui's lips on his felt like heaven.

-

Wonwoo sometimes watches fancams now. He doesn't game much anymore, so he doesn't have that much to fill his free time. He spends some time on Instagram and Twitter, sometimes on their fancafe, but sometimes he watches fancams. (Reads fanfiction too, but nobody needs to know about _that._ )

He watches all the members', he doesn't really skip anyone. But mostly he watches the performance team, because they are... the performance team for a reason.

There is a difference between how they dance and how the rest of the group dances. They're all great dancers, great performers too, but you can see in the performance team just how much they focus on their _dancing._

They all also very much know how to be captivating on stage. You learn that after years on end, how to smirk and smile and stick your tongue out and draw your gaze, especially in sexy songs. Be sexy without being vulgar, be enthralling, mysterious.

The performance team is different, a little bit. They often look down, rarely at the camera and only in their parts, rarely look up. Junhui especially, Minghao too, Chan and Soonyoung a bit less. They really do focus on their dancing. The four of them explained it to Wonwoo once, when he asked. That all they think about is the way their bodies move, translating their thoughts to the movement of their muscles and that only, knowing that that is what they do well, what they need to put out. That's why they're way more serious when they dance.

Wonwoo is captivated by that. By the seriousness in their faces, the skill, the emotions they can express without even a look. They _dance._ Wonwoo thinks it's much harder than performing.

And then, before he realizes, it's 4 AM, and he's watched all of the _My I_ fancams on YouTube. Seungcheol is snoring in the bed next to this, but it's still strangely empty, dark, when Wonwoo takes his headphones off, puts his laptop away.

\---

_3\. Don’t compliment ex on said fancams and performances._

His brain shortcircuits sometimes when he's in front of Junhui. When it comes back, it's all twisted, like some things realigned wrong, like the synapses in his brain aren't firing up really where they should.

"Looked good."

That's the result.

"Hmm?" Junhui asks, confused, the draw of his eyebrows almost cute.

"Umm," Wonwoo coughs. "On stage. Looked good. You... the fans must've really loved it."

"Oh," Junhui answers, his lips forming a little _o_ before he smiles. "Thank you, Won. You looked good too."

\---

_4\. Make sure you are not going out with your ex alone out for dinner. (Even if that dinner is convenience store ramen.)_

"Coming, hyung?" Wonwoo shouts from the living room to Seungcheol, who promised to come out for dinner with him, Junhui, and Hansol. But Hansol passed out on the couch, so it's only Seungcheol who's standing between Wonwoo and the most awkward night of his life. Junhui's at his side, waiting for Seungcheol too.

"Actually, I might skip," Seungcheol shouts back, signing Wonwoo's soul to the devil. "I'm too tired."

"Do you just wanna go?" Junhui asks from next to him, chuckling.

"Yeah," Wonwoo nods, swallowing. "Let's go."

They don't end up feeling like going too far, Junhui trying to figure out what Wonwoo wants and Wonwoo being unable to answer much. It's not like he's mad at him, but he's just... unsure.

Thankfully, Junhui is nice, like always. Says they should just go to a convenience store, so they do. Wonwoo gets some ramen and some rice, puts it in the microwave while Junhui does so silently next to him too. They pick a small plastic table behind the store, the street almost dark, the low light from the inside of the shop the only thing helping them see.

It's peaceful, like it always is with Junhui. That much hasn't changed. Simple, like Wonwoo feels sometimes too. Like in between the performances, all the people he has to inhibit, all the costumes he has to wear, he can be himself with Junhui.

Silent too.

Junhui doesn't say a word until they finish their ramen and Wonwoo pops open his drink.

"Are you doing well?" Junhui asks, chewing the last of his food.

"Mhm," Wonwoo nods. "Doing fine."

"Hm."

"You?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

Truthfully, Wonwoo doesn't really know why they broke up. If they really broke up, since they weren't _really_ dating in the first place, no official labels on their relationship.

They just kind of... stopped. Like they started. Naturally.

Junhui kind of did more, actually. One day, he just... didn't come to Wonwoo's bed anymore. Kissed him sometimes, but only pecks. Until he didn't do that either.

Wonwoo... Wonwoo did miss him for a bit. It's hard not to, to have someone who knows you and your body that well, have someone _attached_ to you like that, and then not, all of a sudden. Wonwoo missed him, physically, his warmth, the way he smoothed over Wonwoo's emotions sometimes, his life, when he struggled and when he didn't.  
  
Wonwoo's not one of those people who sees auras, but he thinks that if he could, the thing he would've wished he could've seen most was themselves together. He feels like his aura would have warped a little, thin out, open to let Junhui's fit with his.

"Won... you rap well," Junhui starts, his head turned to Wonwoo. Wonwoo struggles to look at him, his glasses forgotten at home. He more sees an outline of Junhui than him really, dark on the moonlight sky. A light from inside the store fades out, and it's silent.

"You dance well too, Junhui."

Nobody would believe him, but Wonwoo feels a lot. He just doesn't like admitting it.

So he feels it. The way his chest hurts just a little at Junhui's intense gaze on him. Junhui's intense. He's very relaxed usually, doesn't stress out a lot over things, but he also likes getting stuff his own way. Wonwoo would really like to know what he wants.

He looks up at the sky, sighs.

\---

_5\. Make sure you knock on your ex’s door before you enter his room._

"Junhui, I really need that shirt I lent to you," Wonwoo starts, walking into Junhui's room unannounced, browsing the floor with his eyes. He must've dropped it on the floor, Wonwoo bets he didn't bother cleaning it because he rarely does his own laundry even if he's a grown...

Oh. He's changing. In front of his closet, only one leg of his pants on, his wide eyes fixed on Wonwoo. He's like a deer caught in the headlights, tripping before he puts the other leg of his pants on.

It's not that embarrassing. He could've caught him...

"Sorry," Wonwoo coughs out. "Mind finding it? I really wanna wear it," he rasps out and leaves, the door slamming behind him.

He cringes at the loud sound. He really didn't mean to slam it.

\---

_6\. Make sure you’re well awake in the mornings so you’re not affected by the sight of your ex’s cute face and shirtless self._

It's not Wonwoo's fault their fans write good things. It's also not really his fault Seungcheol and Jihoon practically ship themselves really, it's not their fans' fault either.

It _is_ maybe Wonwoo's fault that he stayed up until 4 AM reading fanfiction of Seungcheol and Jihoon, which... really. It's as bad as it sounds. Wonwoo thinks his members would put him in a mental hospital if they found out, if only Wonwoo didn't know that Soonyoung reads fanfiction of himself too. And if only he didn't catch Seokmin showing some to Seungkwan, laughing over it.

It's a fun part of being an idol. Seeing what your fans think of you, how they think of your _life._ Your personality. When you show it to them constantly, it stops being strange when they push back. You learn to separate yourself too eventually.

Wonwoo's never read fanfiction of him and Junhui though. It should've been the easiest to do, but... fanfiction is just for fun. It's not real. Reading some of him and Junhui... it would've hit too close to home.

Wonwoo wonders how authors would describe the way Junhui looks in the mornings though. If they would write him like he is, shirtless, his pants riding low on his hips, his face twisted, his hair mussed. If they would write the corner of his lips turning down, how he's not that excited in the mornings. If they would write him touching every single person he passes by, a hand on their hip to reach for a mug on the shelf, shouldering them slightly so they can move for him to grab the milk.

If they would be able to catch the little spark in his eyes that comes to life as he eats, like he's feeding his soul and not his body. How he looks more like himself, like an idol really, because he's one with or without makeup. His flat stomach because he doesn't really have abs, the way it rolls a little when he sits down, hunches over his rice.

His wide eyes when he catches Wonwoo's gaze, Wonwoo's own quickly dropping down to his own food.

It doesn't look as appetizing as before, or maybe Wonwoo lost his appetite. He dumps it in the food garbage, washes the bowl. Leaves the kitchen without sparing another glance at Junhui.

\---

_7\. Don’t get drunk with your ex and his best friend._

Despite his best efforts, Junhui corners him one evening, shakes a bottle of beer in front of him. Wonwoo constantly moves between liking drinking and not, and he's in one of his moods.

Junhui shakes the beer. _Seriously._ He's clueless. Wonwoo lets it sit for two solid minutes and even still, when he opens it, it foams over. Minghao chuckles at him when he goes to sit next to Junhui on the small outdoor couch on their balcony.

It's completely dark. They always do that even if their balcony is covered with glass and things, so that if someone wants to film, they can't see anything.

Fuck it. Wonwoo can't be bothered to get tissues.

Minghao does, comes back with another bottle of wine, a couple more beers. Wonwoo takes one, thinks the red liquid in Junhui's cup must be wine. It's probably not.

It's dark, but Wonwoo gets used to it.

"You know, Wonwoo-hyung, I always used to think you'd be a lightweight," Minghao starts, his voice low, soft, kind of deep. His voice has always been really unique.

"Like I'm not?"

"You're not," he shakes his head.

"We don't really drink together, Hao-ya."

"We don't, that's right," Minghao nods.

Wonwoo feels like silence isn't really suitable right now. Like... if they didn't come here to talk, what would they do? Enjoy each other's presence?

He thinks of something to say, when Junhui murmurs something to Minghao, low. If it's in Korean or Chinese, Wonwoo doesn't really catch it anyway. The words disappear from his tongue, slip from his head, until he's back to feeling stuck, congested.

Wonwoo's eyes have slowly gotten used to the darkness, so now he can see Junhui and Minghao better. Minghao's shoulder is pressed to Junhui's.

\---

_8\. Make sure you don’t get drunk with your ex and his best friend so your heart doesn’t hurt when he holds his hand and not yours._

Wonwoo is a good actor. People tell him that all the time, and he usually believes it. He knows his facial expressions are kind of funny, and he can act as a lot of people all in quick sequence, flit between emotions, beings.

But Wonwoo relies mostly on visuals. His voice, noises, they betray him sometimes.

Randomly, he thinks of that time three years or so ago, when he had one day to remember the lyrics to a rap. Remembers walking on that stage, knowing he's not ready even though he spent ten hours practicing the song. Remembers stumbling over his words, his breaths flowing wrong, how he had to catch himself so he didn't crumble and mess up completely in front of the people who were already waiting for him to mess up.

Ironically, he feels something like this now. There are no eyes on him, not thousands of them, but that desperate attempt to control himself is still there.

There's a noise. Minghao stumbles a bit, almost falls from the couch. Junhui's hand catches him, pulls him back.

It's almost natural, how Junhui fits his hand in Minghao's after. Their fingers tangling together.

Wonwoo remembers the feeling of Junhui's hand in his. Junhui's hands get sweaty, they would sometimes feel really uncomfortable in his. Wonwoo wishes he didn't let go when they did so many times, took them and kept them anyway. Kept them even when Junhui pulled away for Wonwoo to be comfortable.

\---

_9\. Make sure you don’t get drunk with your ex and his boyfriend so you don’t have to see them make out in front of you._

It must be the alcohol, Wonwoo thinks. He's smiling. Minghao's said something funny, his accent that's so much like a lisp stronger than when he's sober and not tired, and Wonwoo relaxes. Leans back in his chair, turning only his head to Junhui and Minghao.

He's refilled his glass, and it stands close to the edge of the table. Usually, Minghao would notice, since he's so observant.

He doesn't know, because he's looking at Junhui. In Junhui's eyes, a soft smile that he reserves only for Junhui on his face.

Wonwoo suddenly gets it. He's the odd one here now.

Truthfully, between the three of them, he's always been. Even when he was dating Junhui, when this happened, the three of them hanging out, Junhui always fell in tune better with Minghao than with him.

It could be the language, but it's not that. Wonwoo's not their keeper, but he really loathes when fans think they'd be good together just because they're both Chinese. They're not. They just work.

To be honest, Wonwoo's always wished he could fall into Junhui as easily as Minghao seems to fall into him, and the other way around. That he could captivate Junhui the same way Minghao does, effortless, incredible. Unthinkable, impossible to conceptualize.

Wonwoo's... Wonwoo's mostly plain. That's him.

And even still... even still, he could've never been prepared to see the sight of Minghao's lips on Junhui's. Minghao's knuckle on Junhui's chin.

It's still silent. There's no noise. Maybe a faint one, when Junhui opens his mouth and Wonwoo sees Minghao's head tilting.

Wonwoo's heartbeat is louder than any other noise. His traitorous heartbeat, seeing their lips glide on each other's.

What does he even feel? Is Wonwoo jealous? Of who? Why?

Junhui's not his. He's never been.

Wonwoo's not jealous. He's...

_9.5 (Don’t get turned on.)_

Well, _too late._

_\---_

_10\. Make sure you **actually** get drunk when you drink with your ex and his boyfriend so that when they’re not even drunk and he asks you, you can at least have _that _excuse when they look at you and your ex bites his lip, and asks that maybe, if_ maybe, _if he’s been reading this_ right, _you_ maybe _still have feelings for him and_ maybe _for his boyfriend too, and they kinda do too, like_ really _, and if you want to, maybe, umm..._

You know what, just scratch that last one.

Scratch out all of them, actually.

Wonwoo lets Junhui take his hand in his, pull him to the bedroom, a smile on his lips.

Junhui's lips on his feel as soft as he remembers.

Minghao's too. Wonwoo figures he could get used to this.

\---

_+1. Maybe realize your feelings a bit earlier._


End file.
